danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa Infinity/Chapter 6
Daily Life Sakutaro's POV I carried Yuki home on my back. He slept almost the entire way, only waking up when we got home. I penned the door to my house, closed it, locked it, and set Yuki down on the bed. I laid down beside him. He immediately hugged me. I could feel that he was upset. About the trial, about being wrong, about a lot of things. I couldn't say I blamed him. I hugged him back. Only ten of us left, huh? Haruka's POV We're down to half of our original amount. It's really frightening, you know? I want to protect everyone. I have to protect everyone. Mr. S. Please, help me keep another death from happening. All of them are wonderful people, so I can't let any of them die! I have to keep everyone alive. That will be my purpose from now on. Sumire's POV I'm very scared for my survival. One wrong move, next thing everyone else knows, Sumire's kaput! I can't let that happen. I wanna live, even if for only another day after my escape. I've made it this far. Haven't I? I'm halfway there. Halfway out. I just have to keep myself alive for the next half. At this rate, it won't be long. Deaths are occurring left and right. Atsushi's POV We'll find a way out. I know we will. After all, we have smart people like Yuki, Kyung, and Haruka! Right? We're gonna live! We gotta live! I know that we're only halfway through, but even this early on, it's possible to find exits! When I escape, I'll stand on the stage once again, and sing my heart out. Lisa's POV Maybe I'll give up being a terrorist after this. This experience has taught me just how important and fragile human lives are. I'm filled with an inextinguishable hope! I'll find a way out! I'll find something! I'm Lisa motherfucking Hanazono! Don't forget that name, cuz it'll be known soon enough. Subaru's POV Are you proud, Taeko? I've survived this long. I hope I can survive the halfway point. For you, who didn't. I'll escape. I'll escape, and so will my friends. I have faith in that. The door is opening, the curtain rising. Slowly, but surely. The mastermind will be revealed. I have faith in that, also. Heh... In the end, it's not the smart not the strong, but those who can adapt. And I'll adapt to my new goal: not survival, but exposing the mastermind. Asahi's POV Twenty minus ten is ten. Ten dead, ten survivors. We'll end the killing! I know it! I'm sure of it! The ten of us have made it this far, so there's no reason we can't go any farther together! We're all friends. Not enemies. We'll work together, and surely make it out of here alive! There's a future for us. We're Utimates personally scouted by Hope's Peak Academy! There's no reason for failure! Raven's POV I know better than to have hope. I don't care anymore. If half of us have died, it means that the killing will almost certainly continue. After all, there are still three traitors left among us. In a dog-eat-dog world, it's kill or be killed. Strike or be struck. Frame someone or be cremated. The only thing that follows death is more death. There is no such thing as "happiness". Life is 100% suffering. Kyung's POV I know that this world is full of death and destruction. But I have to live. For my brother, father, and mother. Because it's too soon for me to join them. I will live to see tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day. My life won't end here. I'll expose the mastermind and continue to have hope for the future. Behind all of these illusions, there's a puppet master, and I'll sure as hell expose them! Yuki's POV I couldn't solve the case. I had to have the answer given to me. T-That's just... The worst for someone like me, who's solved all the cases almost singlehandedly. I guess... I'm afraid of the times I can't solve a mystery on my own. I'm afraid of people knowing that the Ultimate Intellectual has to use a calculator to solve most math problems. I'm afraid of relying on anyone or anything to help me in the academic ring, because school is the only thing I've ever been superior to anyone in. I was given this title because I'm the #1 student in the eastern hemisphere. I shouldn't ''need help solving any of my problems, right? Sakutaro wiped the tears that I had once again failed to notice. I looked at him and let it all out. My tears, my secrets, everything. Morning When we had all arrived at Monokuma Café the next morning, Monokuma popped up from behind the counter. "Upupu~! I have a surprise for all of you. Take the cable car to the other town, and go to the cathedral. I'll be waiting!" he said. "Do we go?" Asahi asked. "I think we should," Kyung said, "it might be important." "Agreed," Haruka added. "I'm down!" Atsushi chimed. "It sounded more like an order than a request," Sumire pointed out. "Then there's no choice!" I exclaimed. "Yeah!" Lisa yelled. "I'll go, too," Sakutaro declared. "Like Sumire said, there's no choice," Raven stated. "Alright. Let us leave when we all finish breakfast!" Subaru exclaimed. "Okay!" everyone, excluding Raven, shouted. Cable Car We all piled into the cable car. As we were lifted up into the air to look at the scenery while we travelled, Asahi walked up to me. "Hey, Yuki-kun, thanks for being my friend!" he said. I smiled and said "You're welcome". I didn't know what it was all about, so I ignored any thoughts of it while we travelled. It wasn't long before we got to the other side of the forest. We all exited the cable car and headed to the cathedral, which was (thankfully) not too far from the cable car station. Surprise at the Cathedral The cathedral had four walls. Three of them had magnificent stained glass murals on them. To the the left to the entrance, a mural of me, Sakutaro, Haruka, Kyung, and Wataru. To the right of the entrance, a mural of Kohaku, Saeko, Minori, Asahi, and Kazuki. In the upper most left corner, a mural of Sumire, Esther, Atsushi, Luciano, and Rosa. Beside the upper most right corner, a mural of Lisa, Raven, Subaru, Shōko, and Mireille. In an altar-like area, there was a set of stands similar to the ones we stood on in Class Trials. Behind the stands was a final stained glass mural. It was of a woman and Monokuma. She had blonde pigtails held by black and white bear-shaped accessories, large breasts, a black shirt, a tricolor tie, a sort red miniskirt, and dark leather boots. We all recognized her, but Subaru was the first one to say her name. "Junko... Enoshima..." he murmured. "Right!" Monokuma exclaimed from behind us. We all turned around to see the teddy despair. He laughed for a little bit, then began talking. "This is the site of your final Class Trial. It'll take place when inly one traitor is left. Unless the only traitor left is the only survivor~! Upupupu~! At the rate things are going, it'll only be a few days before this final trial takes place. Have fun, kids~!" he singsonged as he left. "So, two more people have to die before we get to escape?!" Atsushi asked. "This is the only way it could of ended," Raven muttered. "No..." Subaru whispered. "We can't just try to find our way out right now?!" Asahi asked. "Damn that mastermind!" Lisa yelled. "Ugh..." Sumire groaned. "No way..." Kyung whimpered. "Why...?" Sakutaro asked. "And it seemed like everyone was finding new hope..." I murmured. Suddenly, Haruka stepped out in front of us. "We don't have to listen to him! We can and will escape on our own terms! Not in his! The killing won't continue!" she declared. We all nodded and headed back. Deadly Life Nine people showed up to the Monokuma Café: Me, Sakutaro, Haruka, Kyung, Sumire, Atsushi, Subaru, and Raven. There was no sign of Asahi, though. "We need to search for him, make sure he's okay!" Haruka exclaimed. We all nodded and went to go look for the body. That's when we noticed it: a large amount of smoke rising into the air, coming from the direction of the incinerator. We all nodded at each other and hurried there (as fast as we could). Subaru, opened the door to the incinerator after turning it off and waiting a second. Inside was the charred remains of Asahi Matsumoto. Investigation Results * '''Monokuma File #6' ** Victim: Asahi Matsumoto ** Age: 16 ** Cause of Death: Stab to the head. Killed instantly ** Time of death: 3:00 AM * Ribbon: We found a light pink ribbon near the crime scene. * Signs of a Struggle: Slash marks on the trees behind the incinerator suggest a struggle. * Everyone's Lack of Alibi: Nobody besides Sakutaro and I have alibis. * Process of Elmination: A special truth bullet to eliminate someone as a possibility. Class Trial Phase 1: Discussion #1 "It looks like it'll be a battle decided by process of elimination..." Haruka murmured. "Only two of us have alibis!" Sakutaro exclaimed. "Are you trying to say that neither you nor your boyfriend are the killer?" Lisa asked. "Damn straight he is!" I exclaimed. "Very well, we'll have to eliminate possibilities one by one," Subaru stated. "Seems so," Sumire replied. "C-Cuz it is," Raven groaned. "Let's find out who the killer is!" Atsushi exclaimed. "Is that not the purpose of a Class Trial?" Kyung asked. Only seven out of the nine of us were suspects in this case. I couldn't afford to let someone be executed unjustly... Phase 2: Nonstop Debate #1 "Let's start with Kyung, shall we?" Sumire asked. "Well, I didn't do it--" Kyung said. Haruka cut her off. "I'm the killer!!" Haruka exclaimed. "Get your facts straight!" I yelled, "I refuse to believe that you're the killer! You'd never kill any of us!" "Please... Believe me! It's the truth!" she shaouted. "It's not! You're probably just covering up for the real killer, because you don't want any of us to get hurt! That's admirable, but... you have no reason to die!" I responded. Haruka looked down. Phase 3: Discussion #2 "This is boring~!" Monokuma cheered, "I know! Let's add a new rule! No more process of elimination bullshit! Just the juicy stuff!" I nodded. Phase 4: Discussion #3 "Then I guess we should talk about the ribbon..." Kyung muttered. "Yup!" Lisa chirped. "Please take this seriously..." Subaru murmured. "WELL I'M SORRY!" Lisa retorted. "Well," Atsushi commented, "The ribbon was probably planted there by the killer in order to frame Haruka!" "Yeah," I replied, "I agree." "But everythihg is still uncertain," Sakutaro said. "Yup," Lisa chimed back in. "I'm the killer!" Haruka exclaimed. Phase 5: Rebuttal Showdown #1 "I'm the killer! I planted one of my own ribbons there to make it obvious!" I didn't wanna accuse Haruka. I couldn't accuse the one who convince us to escape in her own terms. She still got the majority vote. She still had to die... I fainted after the vote, so I don't know what happened.